Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made
by General Hailfire
Summary: GFW was a great movie but Toho forgot one thing. Actually it is many, all the other monsters in the Godzilla saga! This story will contain every monster in the series and will be very long. And please don't tell me they couldn't put the other monsters in the movie because of budget cuts or whatever. If you haven't seen the movie you should read this.
1. Chapter 1 Final Battle With Godzilla

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! For all those Godzilla fans out there, this story will contain every monster in the Godzilla saga... even if they were destroyed. There will be no cussing in this story and will be changed into different words. Let's get on with the show shall we?!  
Gigan: (Shriek) *clangs scythes together.*  
Godzilla 2004:(Signature Roar)  
General Hailfire: Ah yes thank you for reminding me my friends! All monsters will not be shown in their old Hesei or Showa forms so imagine them in Millenium form even if they don't have one. I do not own any monsters and characters from Toho.

* * *

Chapter 1 Godzilla's Final Battle (Or is it?)

A tank gunner screamed and covered his face in fear as a blue beam razed through his tank, obliterating it into pieces of twisted metal and throwing it everywhere on top of the snow of Antarctica. The tank was only one of many others sent to destroy an unstoppable foe. Godzilla let out an angry roar as a maser tank let out it's electrical beam towards the monster. The beam went up Godzilla's torso to his chest, doing nothing more but irritating the king of monsters. Raising it's foot, Godzilla brought it down forcefully onto the maser tank, crushing it. That was the last tank destroyed in the graveyard of ice that was covered in hollow shells of smoking tanks. None of the soldiers of the Japanese Self Defense Force survived. Just when Godzilla believed it was over he heard a drilling sound behind him. Turning, Godzilla only managed to see a large drill exiting a mountain. Godzilla curled his lips in anger, revealing razor sharp teeth within. The object made it's way towards Godzilla and stopped. The strange object had a large sharp drill in it's front and had many turrets leading up to its bridge. Behind the bridge were six slots where missiles were fired. It was called the _Gotengo_.

Inside the bridge of the large battleship, a captain and it's crew prepared to face-off against the radioactive nightmare. "Sir we have a lock on Godzilla.", a gunner informed the man sitting in a chair in the center of the bridge. He gave an order, "Fire!". Almost immediately the _Gotengo_'s deck turrets unleashed a barrage of artillery fire against the monster. Godzilla gave an irritated growl. The human's never learned did they? The king of monster's dorsal fins flashed before he unleashed a blue beam that struck the _Gotengo _directly. Inside the vessel, sparks went flying as the crew tried to hold on to something. When the sparks subsided, even more sparks shot out, making them shout out in surprise. "Fire again!", the captain shouted "Prepare missile pods,hurry!" the captain's second in command ordered as the ship began to falter. The _Gotengo _fell onto the snow, joining it's fallen comrades "Give me a damage report",a gunner shouted. Godzilla growled and began to advance on the fallen ship. However, Mother Nature was not on the radiated dinosaur's side. "Major damage reported sir!", another shouted back. The large battleship began to tremble. "What's going on?" a pilot shouted. The second-in-command answered, "It's an earthquake!" and with that the ground underneath Godzilla split open, making him fall in. The captain seeing his chance to end Godzilla ordered, "Aim at the mountain!" and a brave young gunner pulled the lever with a yell filled with adrenaline. The six slots released their missiles that quickly crashed into a frozen mountain overlooking the gorge where Godzilla had fallen. The ice broke free and began to avalanche in the gorge, sealing the king of monsters inside and ending Godzilla's reign of terror.

The crew celebrated as the second-in-command nodded in congratulations to his captain.

* * *

"_Over the past hundred years, a succession of relentless wars and widespread environmental destruction had awakened deadly monsters. At last, instead of killing each other, mankind had come together to combat the monsters. The Earth Defense Forces were born. At the same time, mutant humans with remarkable physical abilities were being discovered all over the world. The Earth Defense Forces recruited these mutant humans and formed them into a special unit. Their name, the M Organization. Their mission was to destroy the number one enemy, the king of monsters that appeared in 1954 and has since regularly threatened man's very existence on this planet. It's name is... (Godzilla's Signature Roar)_

* * *

This story is very exciting for me. I can't wait to write the good parts. Please tell me in review or private message me if you want a specific monster in this story. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Present Day

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: To the kind guest and Z-King who gave positive reviews. I will add Varan in the story as you wanted in a later chapter. Thank you for your review and to Z-King... I am here to please so I shall continue to try to post chapters with detail.

* * *

Chapter 2: Present Day

In the calm depths of Normandy,fish swam in all directions. Nothing was happening, just like any average day. Unbeknownst to them a battle was about to take place in the calm waters.

The nearby underwater mountain exploded open revealing the _Gotengo_. It was the same one that had trapped Godzilla but now it was heavily modified. The sleek underwater vessel was now painted black with viewports and the bridge in blood-red glass. Instead of gun turrets, the ship was modified with small plasma turrets and heat-seeking missiles. It still contained it's large front drill but it too was upgraded. The _Gotengo _however, had a stowaway. Manda growled angrily as his body, which was coiled around the _Gotengo_, tightened against the large ship, making small dents. Inside the bridge the new captain of the proud vessel, Captain Douglas Gourdon looked at a small holograph portraying the area. In it was a small holographic image of the _Gotengo. _The battleship was near a dormant underwater volcano. "We're too deep sir, pull up!" a man next to him said to Captain Gordon as the crew typed frantically into their keyboards, their faces lit by the green glow of their computer screens. The man was Major Kumoro and was the assistant commander of the _Gotengo._ "No! Stay on course", the captain said firmly. Manda tightened his grip on the vessel, making sparks fly in the bridge as the ship continued through the waters of Normandy.

"Depth 60-700!" a technician shouted when another said, "We're too deep!". More sparks and some water flew out,making everyone cover their faces. The bridges screen, showing the outside, revealed the dormant volcano. "Fire missiles!", Captain Gordon ordered. Quickly, 2 missiles flew out of their slots and struck the volcano,awakening it and making rocks float everywhere. "Go right into it!", the bold captain ordered. The ship went full speed into the volcano with Manda still latched on. Staying right above the boiling lava flow,the bridge of the vessel went red because of the heat. "Temperature is 80 degrees sir!" a technician cried out. "Captain!", Kumoro shouted out in anguish. "Stay on course!",Captain Gordon ordered firmly. As the _Gotengo _became superheated, some gunners of the battleship fainted due to the heat. "Temperature is 90 degrees!" the same technician shouted as hot steam shot out, striking some gunners and making them fall in pain. "Captain, we're over the limit!" Kumoro shouted. Gordon said nothing. Manda,who was used to the cold, caught on fire and cried out in pain before being forced to unlatch from the _Gotengo._

"Now! Surface!" Gordon shouted. The pilot quickly directed the ship away from the volcano as the vessel shot away from the underwater volcano in a burst of speed. "Manda! It's behind us!" a gunner shouted. Indeed, the dragon was speeding up to the vessel, and it was still on fire! Thinking quickly, Gordon ordered,"Turn! 180 degrees!" The ship's daring pilot strained as he pulled the ship in a complete turn, making some of the crew fall. The _Gotengo_ shot forward towards Manda. As the ship sped towards the dragon a gunner said,"The automatic targeting system is down!" Completely calm, Gordon ordered, "Ozaki, manual targeting." A man with a mask,sitting in front of the captain, slowly took of his breathing mask and grasped the manual aiming trigger. His name was Ozaki Shinichi and he was a mutant. "Fire maser." Gordon said. With marksman-like precision Ozaki aimed at the raging dragon. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Ozaki fired the maser.

Out of the drill a blue beam shot out, striking Manda completely. Almost immiediately, the dragon was frozen in an angry pose. The _Gotengo_ charged the frozen dragon and with it's still rotating drill, obliterated Manda into pieces of ice. Manda died instantly. The crew, panting heavily, readied themselves in case the dragon was still alive. When nothing happened a gunner said,"Manda is gone,sir" Captain Gordon gave a sigh of relief when she said that. A technician reported,"Damage report 72%" Another said to Gordon,"Sir,we got a call from the commander." "Aw shoot." Gordon muttered under his breath as an image of a woman appeared onto the bridge's screen. Her name was Akiko Namikawa and she was the commander of the Earth Defense Forces. "Captain Gordon.",she said,"You almost lost the ship back there. This time you won't be able to escape court-marshal." "Do you know what we just went through? I don't wanna know about your court-marshal or anything else you have. So just keep your mouth shut!" Gordon barked at her. Akiko pounded her fist against her desk in Tokyo, Japan, the Headquarters of the Earth Defense Forces. The screen portraying her shut off. "_Gotengo_, return to base." Gordon ordered groggily as the ship emerged from the waters of Normandy and into the midnight sky with it's powerful engines.

Unbeknownst to them...they were being watched...

* * *

Mark your calendars because I will post another chapter on October 30th, this Wednesday! Please tell me in the review of any specific monster you want in the story. Heh-heh


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: Forgive me for the delay. I had an unexpected dentist appointment that got me off track. And to Vondon Wiles, that is an awfully long list of kaiju and some I'm not even sure are from the Godzilla saga. You also don't need to write like that because it's quite confusing. Also I'm going to skip the training brawl scene in which Ozaki brawls with another mutant, Kazama Katsunori. It ends with Kazama winning.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mission

Kazama hopped on to Ozaki,closed his knees around his neck and began to suffocate him. Ozaki gasped and tried to dislodge Kazama to no avail. "That's enough!", a voice ordered.

Ozaki and Kazama looked up to see the leader of the M-Unit, Commander Kumasaka looking down at the two mutants. Kazama hopped off of Ozaki as he grabbed his throat with one hand and gulped in air.

Soon mutants surrounded Ozaki and Kazama but they were not next to them. They were above them in a platform shaped as a pentagon, with a opening in the middle where there was a small room inside, which Kazama and Ozaki were in."If this were real you'd be dead by now." The M-Unit Commander said to Ozaki as the two mutants stood at attention, their hands behind their backs and facing Kumasaka. "Luckily, it isn't" he continued. Kazama unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh but Kumasaka noticed. "Kazama, no need to be proud." he scolded to the mutant. "But I won the combat sir." Kazama responded. "Kazama", Kumasaka said again,"the aim of this practice is to not to defeat your opponent." Kazama stood quiet for a moment, then through gritted teeth questioned, "Then what is it sir?" "To become stronger" the mutant's superior answered,"than you were yesterday." The two mutants avoided eye contact with their commander. "Alright now, Ozaki." Kumasaka said suddenly. Ozaki straightened at the sound of his name and looked at the M-Unit commander. "Report to me in thirty minutes." he told him. "Sir." Ozaki said automatically. "Dismissed!" Kumasaka ordered. All the mutants and Kumasaka straightened and exited the room in a timely manner. Ozaki turned to leave. "Hey wait." Ozaki stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face his friend. "Why did you hold back?" Kazama questioned. "You thought you would beat me?". Ozaki sighed then said,"No. No your the winner." Kazama looked at his friend for a second then said, "Hey listen. Just remember one thing. In real combat it's all about killing. You can't listen to your conscious on the battlefield." "If you don't have a conscious, how can we protect people?" Kazama, in a quick burst of speed, reached Ozaki and had grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face him. "Your trouble is your too soft.",He angrily told Ozaki,"But we're mutants okay. We were born to fight and that's that." Ozaki kept quiet, making Kazama continue."We're not here to protect. You'd better remember that." Ozaki looked at Kazama silently and walked off with Kazama watching him go.

"I've been told two mummified monsters have been found...off the coast of Hokkaido. A UN biologist is being sent to examine the remains. You'll be going, as a bodyguard.", Commander Kumasaka told Ozaki in his office as Ozaki, no longer in his combat uniform, stood at attention to his superior. Ozaki stayed quiet, then questioned,"Is that all I'll be doing sir?" The M-Unit commander looked at Ozaki then answered his question,"That's correct. It should be easy." Ozaki stood their,baffled then said,"Aw come on sir, our unit doesn't do babysitting sir." "Listen, the _Gotengo_ is undergoing repairs, Captain Gordon is presently in a cell. For striking a superior officer. So you won't be going anywhere." Ozaki sighed, then said," So I've gotta look after some old lunkhead from the UN. Honestly sir, do you know how cranky these old farts can be sometimes?" Ozaki questioned. Kumasaka said nothing but looked behind Ozaki. Ozaki slowly turned to see a young woman in a lab coat."I think you'll find", she said a bit offended,"I'm not cranky at all." Ozaki blinked. Kumasaka stood up."The biologist from the UN, Otonashi."

* * *

Very,very,very sorry for the delay. Tell me in the review or Private Message me if you want a specific kaiju , THAT'S ACTUALLY FROM THE GODZILLA SAGA, in the story.


	4. Chapter 4 Gigan And Megalon

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: This is the part where the movie/story changes to my fantasy. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Gigan and Megalon

"Hey,are you really a biologist? You look more like a model to me." Ozaki told Miyuki as they walked across a small bridge. "Well, I thought that all mutants had more muscles than brains and only thought about fighting.",she responded as they stood in front of her car. "But I see some can be quite flippy too. Looks can be deceiving." Ozaki quickly said,"Hmm, guess so. I can say the same about you as well. Look at you, your a wannabe model turned bug collector." Miyuki put up a fake smile and crossed her arms. "Let's get a few things clear okay?" "Go on." "First, I don't want you getting in my way. Second, don't talk to me unless I ask you a question." "Does that inclu-" "In fact, don't even look at me. Unless it's essential." And with that Miyuki tossed Ozaki the car's keys and got in the car, leaving Ozaki standing their with the keys in his hand. Kazama strolled towards Ozaki."Mutant babysitter. I think they made a good choice. Well, good luck on your mission." Kazama walked away.

2 enormous behemoths stood frozen in rock, their corpses kept from falling by many steel cables. They were creatures that would puzzle even the worlds most intelligent scientists united. The first creature had bladed scythes for hands, with a sort of buzzsaw in it's abdominal area. It had a trio of wings but what was most perplexing however, was it's face. It had a single eye with a small ruby-sort of object above the eye. The creature had a beak and and next to the beak were mandibles. The other creature had a large horn protruding from it's head with 2 large bulbous eyes and like a crab, had mandibles. It had 2 large wings. The most interesting thing about this one,were it's hands. Ending at it's elbows, it's hand resembled drills used to drill into concrete.

"I don't quite know what to make of them. They're some kind of hybrids." a man in a labcoat told Miyuki and Ozaki."Half animal,half machine...cyborgs if you will. We examined their outer rock layer but found them to be only 12,000 years old." Miyuki quickly said,"But that's impossible right? This technology didn't exist that long ago." "Not on this planet, that's for sure. But the dating is correct." "So you mean,these cyborgs could be from another planet?" The man nodded. Miyuki showed the man her clipboard. "I see here,M-Base was discovered in it." "Yes, human DNA has four bases however,there is a fifth base that is perticular in mutants. " the man said. The man and Miyuki both looked at Ozaki. "We call this fifth base, M-Base. M-Base has been found in these monsters tissues." "So you mean that these monsters are _related_ to mutants?" Miyuki turned to Ozaki. "Ozaki it seems you three are related. Say hi to your relatives." "Pffhh, totally ridiculous." Ozaki scoffed as he looked at his _family_.

* * *

Tell me in the review if you want a specific monster in the story. Ta-Ta!


	5. Chapter 5 The 2 Shobijin

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: This is the part where the movie/story changes to my fantasy. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The 2 Shobijin

"Your the first Japanese to be elected Secretary-General. How do you see the future role of the UN?" Anna Otonashi, a news reporter for Nitto television, asked a man sitting in a leathery chair. The man wasn't with her though, he was in another location, communicating with her through the Internet. "Well, I believe it must help mankind realize it's potential. Someday in the future, our logic and our science with the proper nurture, will solve all the problems on this planet. We discover for example, the meaning of our very existence here. And solve life's mysteries,if I can contribute to that effort, then I believe my term at the UN will be worthwhile." Anna smiled then asked,"Tell me sir, are you going back to New York?" "Yes,I admit it's not easy getting used to all the traveling that goes with the post." Daigo Naotaro chuckled. "Of course being separated from Clint is the hardest part of all." Anna looked confused."Clint is your son?",she asked. "Ha-Ha,no my dog." Daigo told Anna,smiling. "Ooh heh-heh,I didn't know you had a dog?" "Yes,I think he's the only one who hasn't let my promotion go to his head." Anna and Daigo laughed.

Miyuki walked through a labroom bustling with busy scientists, stopping only when she got to the man who told her about the monsters,Hachiro Jinguji. "Professor,look at this." she told him. Hachiro nodded and followed her to a desk. When she showed him the files she had in her hand,he looked confused. "Infant Island?" Hachiro questioned as Ozaki joined them. Miyuki nodded and said,"Look here." she showed Ozaki and Hachiro a book containing a picture of two twins in identical clothing. "The monsters names are Gigan and Megalon." two voices said at the same time in perfect unison. Hachiro,Miyuki,and Ozaki looked around. They looked around but saw they weren't in the lab anymore,but in a cave.

"Where are we?", Miyuki gasped. On a small rock pedestal where a symbol had been carved, the symbol began to glow. "This place is Infant Island.", the same voices said again,still in perfect unison, two small figures that looked exactly the same appeared before them,"They'res something we must tell you. 12,000 years ago, Gigan and Megalon came to Earth and caused great destruction. However, Baragon, Mothra, and Battra fought bravely against the titans. The story is written in the cave walls." And sure enough there were series of small drawing showing 5 figures fighting. "Megalon and Gigan were evil entities. And today, the mutants have that evil in their blood cells." "That's crazy.", Ozaki scoffed. The small figures continued,"You must remember,you decide how you use your power whether it's for good or evil. As long as you remain friends of the Earth, then the guardians will remain your allies." The pedestal the two small figures were on glowed and a flash occurred. Suddenly the trio were back in the lab room.

"Did I just dream that?", Hachiro asked. "Well, maybe it was a hallucination.", Ozaki assumed. "No, no it was real enough.",Miyuki reasoned. "Huh?", Ozaki felt something in his hand. Raising it he opened it to reveal a dagger-like talisman. Inside Ozaki's mind, the voices of the two figures spoke:_ Take this talisman, it was made on the island in ancient times._

* * *

Congratulations to VONDON WILES for reviewing the most, your monsters that you asked for: MechaGodzilla 1974 and Bagan will be used in my story as major characters! Just to show y'all the positives of reviewing a lot. Review a lot like VONDON WILES and maybe your monsters may be put in the story as major characters. Thank you DuskZilla for your list, they have been accepted into the story.


	6. Chapter 6 All Out Attack

Godzilla Final Wars: How It Should Have Been Made

General Hailfire: To the Collaboration of Ravens, Kiryu will be included in this story .This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! The most action-packed part of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 All Out Attack

A plane belonging to the United Nations sliced through the midnight airs as it made it's way through clouds at midnight. It's destination: New York. Inside the first-class cabin, Secretary General Daigo Naotaro sat, reading a Japanese novel until a man walked up to him. "Here sir, your conference notes.", the man told him. Daigo looked up. "Huh? Oh! Yes of course.", he remarked. However the man's attention was not on Daigo, but on something outside the window. The man had a terrified expression on his face. Daigo slowly looked out the small airplane window. What he saw horrified him. In a blur, something much bigger than the airplane zoomed by, issuing an ear-piercing cry. The supersonic waves that passed by due to it's speed obliterated the airplane in a fiery explosion. As the wreckage of the plane fell, a black object drifted past.

"Yo hey man! Yo yo yo what are you doing to my car!? Get your hands off!", a gangster shouted to a policeman writing a ticket in front of a purple car with a tow truck next to him. " Yo you-" "Can't you see the sign?", the policeman asked the gangster while a homeless drunk watched from a old dirty couch that had been thrown away. The gangster looked behind him to see a No Parking sign in front of the purple car. "Oh come on man I only parked here for 5 minutes." "5 minutes, 5 seconds doesn't matter cause I'm gonna bust you up." the cop said sarcastically. The drunk laughed. The gangster stayed quiet. "I'm looking at a dead man, I'm looking at a dead man." The gangster turned around as if he was about to leave. But he wasn't finished. He quickly turned back around with a pistol in his hand pointing at the cop. "Yo what's up?", the gangster says as if nothing happened. "Oh come on, put the gun down.", the cop sighed. "No no it's too late for that", the gangster said," this here is a hand cannon. I'll blow your face all the way to New Jersey." "Great! Go for it!", the drunk said as he laughed. The gangster looked at him, his gun still pointing at the cop. "Be quiet! What's wrong with you?", he told the drunk. The cop quickly pulled out his pistol and smirked. The drunk looked up and his face instantly became horrified. "Oh my God! Hide!", the drunk shouted. "You just stay quiet! I'll shoot you first and then I'll finish you!" "It's a big birdy!", the terrified drunk shouted. The gangster lowered his gun in fear as he looked at something behind the cop. "We better get outta here!",the drunk continued. The cop, his gun still trained on the gangster, slowly looked behind him. A humongous bird-like creature was soaring in their direction. The wind of it's approach whipped the gangster's and cop's hats away. The creature passed by them, it's supersonic waves destroying the three of them and the street block they were on.

The creature flew around the Chrysler building before harshly landing on top of a building right next to it. The top of the building exploded because of the creature's heavy weight. The gigantic beast parted it's wings to reveal the pterosaur kaiju Rodan! Rodan unleashed a cry to all of New York,warning it of it's impending doom. Pedestrians and drivers alike stopped what they were doing to look up in awe at the huge kaiju. Rodan flew off the building, his supersonic waves destroying it and showering the people below with glass and debris. If that wasn't bad enough, the surviving people looked up to see a black object drift towards them while giving out an angry shriek. All the people below were reduced to nothing but bone. The toxic sludge-like monster Hedorah unleashed an unearthly shriek. Rodan flew around the city destroying every building he passed by while Hedorah killed everyone with his sulfuric acid who were unfortunate to stay on the street where they were vulnerable. Hedorah unleashed a red beam from his eye that struck a building's side. The side of the building exploded, bombarding people below with debris. Hedorah and Rodan gave out their famous cries, cries that brought death to the burning city of New York.

Inside the Earth Defense Force HQ, people were bustling about and typing into their computers. On one computer a warning message appeared, warning that Rodan and Hedorah were laying waste to New York. "_Rumbling _and Mecha-King Ghidorah have been deployed.",a man told Akiko. "Any news from the Secretary General?", Akiko asked the man. "No, he's still missing.", the man responded. Another man sitting in front of a computer took off his headset and turned to the EDF commander. "Anguirus and Titanosaurus, sighted in Shanghai!", he said. Akiko looked at the man next to her who was the second-in-command and quickly told him,"We must dispatch _Karyu_ and Mechagodzilla 2 now!" The second-in-command nodded. Another computer started beeping, making it's owner stand up and say," Hey sir! Okinawa, it's under attack!" "So is Paris!" "And Sydney too!" other people began shouting in alarm. "What the?", Akiko said stunned,as more and more cities became under attack. "Sir,we don't have enough Mecha units to combat the monsters!" Akiko turned to the man and quickly told him,"Then send military units immediately!" It seemed like the entire world was dealing with kaiju!

A building exploded and collapsed slowly as smoke poured out of the once beautiful city of Sydney, Australia. People screamed and ran away in fear as heavy footprints made the Earth tremble. The source? Zilla. The mutated iguana looked down at the fleeing people before releasing an angry roar that sounded awfully similar to Godzilla's own roar. Zilla quickly reached down and picked up a gas truck attempting to drive away, flinging it and making it's occupants go flying out of the truck and fall to their death's below. Zilla bit down on the truck, destroying it in a small explosion. The burning wreckage fell upon unfortunate cooks and chefs who couldn't get away in time, setting fire onto their aprons. As the terrified people ran for their lives, a humongous shadow covered them from the sun. They looked up in fear, only to get crushed violently by something as big as Zilla. Varan roared to the frightened people of Sydney, who practically trampled each other to get away from the reptilian kaiju. Varan and Zilla roared as they gave siege to Sydney.

In Okinawa, the giant known only as King Caesar roared as he stomped across an oil factory, causing explosions to ensue and heavily poison the air with black smoke.3 terrified workers tried to run away from the behemoth, only to find themselves trapped by flames. They were getting cooked alive, with no hope of escape...in a blur, something grabbed them and they found themselves way up in the sky, with a large pincer grasping them. Megaguirus gave out an ear-piercing screech as she threw the 3 workers into her mouth and swallowing them whole.

Anguirus stomped his way through the streets of Shanghai, each step earning a small explosion. Anguirus gave out his famous cry as Titanosaurus destroyed a building with a powerful strike of his tail. People on the streets below were going berserk, climbing on top of cars and falling off. The people had to dodge around abandoned cars quickly to avoid the 2 gigantic monsters.

In Sydney, a crowd of people tried to get away from something behind them by trying to go across a street. A gigantic explosion of fire blew them away like rag dolls in the wind. None of them survived the explosion. 2 people who looked like they were tough saw the explosion before their eyes. A satisfied growl came from something that the people had tried to get away from. Zilla emerged from behind the building and spotted the 2 men who saw the explosion. They screamed in terror and began to run away from the mutated iguana. Zilla gave out an angry roar and began to chase them until one man tripped and fell. The other stopped and shouted,"Vincent! AAAH!" He raced back and turned his friend over to see if he was okay. He was, but they weren't for long. They looked up to see that Zilla had reached them. They screamed in terror for 1 last time as Zilla reached down to snap them up...

Kamacuras zoomed by the city of Paris, circling around the Eiffel Tower which was covered in yellow webbing. Kumonga climbed up along the Eiffel Tower, carrying some cocooned civilians and placing them onto the large web. The gigantic spider went back down to get more people. It was an unlikely pair of monsters, these 2. The predator and the prey working together to destroy Paris,France. Kamacuras flew quickly through the streets, emitting small supersonic waves that destroyed some of the street before landing on top of a building. The giant mantis looked around the city before extending his wings and continuing his destructive flight.

A man with a cap on looked on in surprise as his small cheap T.V lost signal to a football game he was watching."Ah come on man!", he said as he looked at the T.V which was now showing black and white. It was midnight in the Arizona desert and he was in a trailer. A gigantic three-fingered hand smashed his trailer and killed him in a small fiery explosion. Orga gave out a satisfied roar before beginning to roam around the large desert.

* * *

EDF units didn't come out in this chapter. They will come out in the next chapter to combat the monsters. Please review!


End file.
